chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Superbionic 2009/Love Confusion 2
Love Confusion 2 A chance Meeting *6:34 Superbionic 2009 Bree: Lunch time Come on Lauren *6:34 Chase McFly Lauren: coming Bree I feel a bit messed up because Chyna and Skylar aren't spending as much time with us anymore *6:36 Superbionic 2009 Bree:Olive Too *6:37 Chase McFly Lauren: Bree, remember how you have trouble with all your old boyfriends/ Maybe the next one will be the one *6:37 Superbionic 2009 I hope so *6:38 Chase McFly Oliver: Guys, I have great news! *6:38 Superbionic 2009 Bree: what Oliver? *6:38 Chase McFly A pal of mine from Pittsburgh is moving here! *6:38 Superbionic 2009 Angus: who is he *6:39 Chase McFly Oliver: His name is Kaz Duncan *6:39 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: we should say one thing He have a twin Brother name *Gabe *6:41 Chase McFly Oliver: Yeah, Gabe's home-schooled *6:42 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: well he come here Gabe? *6:43 Chase McFly gabe walks in Gabe: Here's my new school! Fletcher! Good to see you! *6:43 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: hey buddy you remember Oliver? *6:44 Chase McFly Gabe: Who are these girls? Hey Oliver, it's been so long! *6:46 Superbionic 2009 Good Gabe Oliver: Meet Chyna and Skylar *6:47 Chase McFly Gabe: Hey Chyna, hey Skylar *6:48 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: the other half of mine and Oliver's hearts Kaz: cool who dating who *6:48 Chase McFly Oliver: Ha ha Gabe: Let me guess Chyna's dating Oliver and Fletcher isn't really dating Skylar, but wants too? Just messing with you, Fletch! Gabe gives Fletcher a friendly shove *6:50 Superbionic 2009 Chyna: want us to tell you *6:50 Chase McFly Skylar: No, I'm with Fletcher *6:51 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: Honey? *6:51 Chase McFly Skylar; What is it, Ollie? *6:52 Superbionic 2009 You dating me *6:52 Chase McFly Skylar: So I am, I misspoke Let's get ice cream *6:52 Superbionic 2009 ok dear *6:53 Chase McFly The next day at school... Bree bumps into Kaz *6:53 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: sorry I am Kaz Duncan *6:53 Chase McFly Bree: It's okay...hey. you're cute I'm Bree Davenport *6:54 Superbionic 2009 Yeah just move here form Pittsburgh *6:54 Chase McFly Bree: Nice to meet you *6:54 Superbionic 2009 You too *6:55 Chase McFly Who do have for science? *7:01 Superbionic 2009 Mrs. Wright? *7:02 Chase McFly Cool, me too Maybe we can be Lab Partners *7:02 Superbionic 2009 OK *7:03 Chase McFly Later that day, at lunch Lauren is getting her lunch She runs into Gabe *7:04 Superbionic 2009 Gabe: hey *7:04 Chase McFly lauren (nervously): Hi You look hot Er, sickish, um.. *7:04 Superbionic 2009 My name Gabe Duncan *7:04 Chase McFly Can I have your number? I'm Dabney Lauren Nice to meet you *7:06 Superbionic 2009 Ok I just move here so our Phone not hook up so Can I have yours *7:06 Chase McFly Sure It's 555 201-216 *7:06 Superbionic 2009 'thanks Your cute Dabney got it *7:07 Chase McFly You too Duncan Cya later *7:07 Superbionic 2009 cya *7:08 Chase McFly Meanwhile Fletcher: Chyna, you know what ice cream you remind me of? *7:21 Superbionic 2009 Chyna: what Here We Go Again *4:37 Chase McFly Ok Fletcher: Chocolate, because you are sweet , popular, and full of flowing goodness. *4:38 Superbionic 2009 Chyna: I get Rainbow because you full of color *4:39 Chase McFly Fletcher: Thanks Chyna. *4:40 Superbionic 2009 Chyna: you are welcome Fletcher *4:40 Chase McFly (chyna's phone beeps) *4:41 Superbionic 2009 Sorry Baby I have to take this Hello? *4:41 Chase McFly Lauren: Chyna I just met the most awesome guy ever. *4:42 Superbionic 2009 who what his name *4:42 Chase McFly Lauren: Uh, Gabe Duncan. I texted you his picture *4:44 Superbionic 2009 You better or I call Skylar, Olive and Bree and we can hang out and you tell us about it Can *4:44 Chase McFly Do you like his picture? I want you to show it to the others *4:45 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: I can go let the Fiversome can have girl talk *4:46 Chase McFly Chyna: That might be good, Fletcher. Bye. *4:46 Superbionic 2009 Bye Baby tell them I said Hi *4:46 Chase McFly I will call Bree, Chyna, and Oliev to come here(Fletcher leaves, Olive, Skylar, and Bree walk in after she calls them) Bree: Hey, Chyna. *4:48 Superbionic 2009 Chyna: Hey Bree Sky and Olive *4:48 Chase McFly Skylar: Can we see lauren's new guy? *4:49 Superbionic 2009 Lauren: here he is (show them her phone) *4:50 Chase McFly Bree: But that's my new guy. *4:50 Superbionic 2009 what this my Guy *4:50 Chase McFly Bree: You're dating my crush, Lauren? *4:51 Superbionic 2009 Olive: no no we not going though this *4:51 Chase McFly Bree: Oh yes we are, Olive. *4:51 Superbionic 2009 we just when though this with the Qumibys *4:51 Chase McFly You are the worst best friend ever, Lauren. There aren't two of Kaz! (Bree storms out) (Lauren storms out too) Skylar: Oh no they've become us *4:52 Superbionic 2009 Olive: here we go again *4:53 Chase McFly Chyna: What do we do now? *4:56 Superbionic 2009 I am going talk the Qumibys see what they know about Lauren/Bree's Guy History Class *10:02 Chase McFly Skylar: I am going to talk with the Quimbys and see what they know about Lauren and Bree's guy. *10:15 Superbionic 2009 Chyna: want me go with you *10:15 Chase McFly Skylar: Sure. *(they go) *Skylar: Oliver, it's happened again. *10:16 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: what Happened *Fletcher: No not that *10:16 Chase McFly Skylar: A bad case of love confusion, Oliver... Like what we experienced some time ago *10:17 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: who is it this time *10:17 Chase McFly Chyna: Lauren and Bree. *10:17 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: the guys? *10:18 Chase McFly Skylar: Bree loves Kaz. *10:20 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: what we do *10:21 Chase McFly Chyna: Let's remember last time *10:23 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: I remember a dance is he you too made up How *10:24 Chase McFly Skylar: How about we do that again? *10:25 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: is there a dance near? *10:29 Chase McFly Chyna: The senior prom is soon *10:31 Superbionic 2009 Oliver:there are dance *10:31 Chase McFly Skylar: Let's start to plan. Fletcher: C;mon, that worked last time. Let's try a field trip How does that sound? *10:37 Superbionic 2009 (bell ring) *10:38 Chase McFly Oliver: We can talk later, it's time to get to class. Later..Mr. Fly: Hello, class. We are going on a field trip to the mayoral office of Philadelphia We will undertake in a class project to head the city for a whole day *10:41 Superbionic 2009 Class: all cheer but Bree and Lauren who was giving a dirty looks *10:42 Chase McFly Mr. Matthews' class will be with us. *10:52 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: Olive this will work Oliver* *10:54 Chase McFly Olive: I hope so. *10:54 Superbionic 2009 good *10:56 Chase McFly Mr. McFly: Kids, please line up Alphabetical order *10:56 Superbionic 2009 the clss line up class line up How They Met *10:57 Chase McFly The bus is out there (they go and get in) (Breeplops down next to Gabe) *10:57 Superbionic 2009 Gabe: hey *10:59 Chase McFly Bree: Hi, Kaz. *11:01 Superbionic 2009 Gabe: I want sit with Oliver *11:02 Chase McFly Bree: Because he's your BFF? *11:02 Superbionic 2009 I know yes *1:03 Chase McFly Bree: Sorry, Kaz, but the bus is moving.. *11:03 Superbionic 2009 ok i can stay with you Bree *11:04 Chase McFly Bree: Kaz, do you like me? *11:05 Superbionic 2009 as a friend can I ask you something *11:05 Chase McFly Bree: Kaz, you seem differnet *11:06 Superbionic 2009 How Long You, Chyna, Lauren, Olive and Skylar been best friends? *11:07 Chase McFly Bree: 4 years I've known Skylar and Lauren Superbionic 2009 Gabe:Chyna and Olive? 8:01 Chase McFly Bree: I've known them for 3 years. Those two have known each other since they were babies. 8:03 Superbionic 2009 wow that long 8:04 Chase McFly Bree: I remember when I first met Skylar... (Flashback) Bree: Wow, orientation. High school is so cool. 8:12 Superbionic 2009 Chase: The first stop To the road to Harvard 8:13 Chase McFly Bree: That's where you want to go? 8:13 Superbionic 2009 Yep 8:14 Chase McFly Principal: Everyone, we will dividing you up into groups based on last anmeOkay, first class, go to Mr. Matthews' room. Let's see, Lauren Dabney... 8:25 Superbionic 2009 Lauren: here 8:26 Chase McFly Bree Davenport? 8:28 Superbionic 2009 Bree:Here 8:28 Chase McFly (Bree, Lauren, and other kids go to their classroom) (Bree and lauren sit next to each other) Lauren: Nice shoes. 8:29 Superbionic 2009 Bree:Thanks 8:29 Chase McFly Lauren: No problem. Hey, what's your name? 8:30 Superbionic 2009 Bree what yours 8:31 Chase McFly Lauren: Lauren Dabney. 8:31 Superbionic 2009 I am Bree Davenport 8:32 Chase McFly Lauren: Nice to meet you, Bree. You got any siblings? 8:36 Superbionic 2009 Yeah i do My Twin Chase and Older Brother Adam and bay brother Daniel and new step brother Leo you? 8:36 Chase McFly Lauren: I'm an only child. Lucked out, though. My parents and grandparents both have pretty big families 8:37 Superbionic 2009 oh cool 8:37 Chase McFly Lauren: Just got a text from my friend, Skylar. She couldn't make it to orientation. 8:38 Superbionic 2009 oh sorry 8:38 Chase McFly Had a family trip. I'm going to tell her about you. 8:39 Superbionic 2009 Tell her can't wait to meet her 8:40 Chase McFly Lauren: Awesome. You two will really get along. 8:51 Superbionic 2009 can't wait 8:52 Chase McFly Bree: So yeah, taht's how I met Lauren. She introduced me to Skylar the first day of school. 8:53 Superbionic 2009 Gabe: so you 5 been bud for ever 8:54 Chase McFly Bree (laughs_: If you forever of high schol, then yes. 8:54 Superbionic 2009 gogtg 8:54 Chase McFly *School (What?) 9:01 Superbionic 2009 (back) 9:02 Chase McFly Bree: Gabe, are you excited for the field trip? *Kaz 9:04 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: I am 9:05 Chase McFly (No, say Gabe) (That's who she's talking too) 9:05 Superbionic 2009 Gabe: Iam 9:06 Chase McFly Bus Driver: We're here. Bus Driver: We're here. 9:10 Superbionic 2009 Chyna: Oliver how will this work Category:Blog posts